piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Gunsmith
These merchants sell a variety of lethal hardware (pistols, grenades, and cannonballs). They also sell upgraded ammo pouches and ammo barrels. Visiting a Gunsmith They can be found on Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres Del Fuego, Ile D'Etable De Porc and Isla De La Avaricia. They are identified by the pistol sign over their door. Press Shift to Enter. Once inside, go to the counter and press Shift to interact with the gunsmith. You can select from the Pistol, Grenade or Cannon menu. If you do not possess the skill needed for a certain ammunition type, it will be grayed out. Upgraded guns also available if your pistol skill is high enough. Gunsmiths All of these weapons experts offer the same goods at each shop. *Deaf Gunny's Weapons (Deaf Gunny) on Padres Del Fuego *Grimsditch Gunsmithing (Erasmus Grimsditch) on Padres Del Fuego *Powder-Burnt Pete's Weaponry (Powder-Burnt Pete) in Las Pulgas on Padres Del Fuego *Turnbull's Weaponry (Davy Turnbull) on Port Royal *McCracken's Weaponry - Ewan McCraken on Port Royal *Edgar Shipcrash Weaponry (Edgar Shipcrash) on Port Royal *Thayer's Weapon Shop (Alexander Thayer) on Tortuga *Daniel Valliance Weaponry (Daniel Valliance) on Tortuga *Gunpowder Stan on Ile D'Etable De Porc *Gunpowder Sam on Isla De La Avaricia Items for Sale Pistols Gunsmiths sell improved weapons, but a pirate must have earned a certain skill level before the smith will entrust them with a more powerful firearm. Name Description Cost (Gold) Skill Req. Double Barrel A flintlock with two barrels. Each barrel can be fired separately before reloading 300 5 Tri-Barrel A multi-barreled pistol! This rare device can fire three times before reloading. 2000 10 Pistol Ammo A pirate can always seem to find a pocketful of standard iron pistol balls, but specialized ammunition comes in limited supply. Type (Rounds Sold) Description Cost Per Shot Skill Req. Venom Shot (25) Coated with snake venom. If the shot don't kill you, the venom will 3 Skill 2 + Venom Skill Bane Shot (25) Cursed by Davy Jones himself! Weakens opponents. 5 Skill 6 + Bane Skill Hex Eater Shot (25) Disrupts Voodoo power, etc. 6 Skill 10 + Hex Eater Skill Silver Shot (25) Useful against undead. 7 Skill 17 + Silver Skill Steel Shot (25) Strongest shot. Good against the living 8 Skill 20 + Steel Skill Ammo Pouches It can be some time before a pirate can get to a gunsmith and resupply his pistol, so the smiths sell these accessories to carry additional pistol rounds. Type Description Cost Skill Req. Small Pouch Holds up to 125 bullets of each type. 300 Pistol 7 Medium Pouch Holds up to 150 bullets of each type. 1200 Pistol 12 Large Pouch Hold up to 175 bullets of each type. 3600 Pistol 17 Grenades Name (Amt. Sold) Description Cost Skill Req. Explosive (25) A crude ceramic grenade. 10 Grenade 1 + Explosive Skill (Default) Stink Pot (10) A ceramic pot filled with noxious gas and foul smelling gunk. 5 Grenade 2 + Stink Pot Skill Flame Burst (10) A flammable bomb that sets fire to its target. 7 Grenade 8 + Fire Bomb Skill Smoke Cloud (5) A bomb filled with tar and rags. Creates a blinding cloud of smoke. 7 Grenade 12 + Smoke Bomb Skill Siege Charge (5) A heavy iron grenade that packs a wallop! 10 Grenade 20 + Siege Charge Skill Grenade Sacks There never seems to be enough pocket space to carry all the boom-booms a pirate needs, so the smiths sell these durable sacks that can hold a whole lot more explosives. Name Additional Grenades Cost Skill Req. Small Sack +25 Explosive, +10 Stinkpot / Fire, +5 Smoke / Siege 1000 Grenade 7. Medium Sack +50 Explosive, +20 Stinkpot / Fire, +10 Smoke / Siege 4000 Grenade 12 Large Sack +75 Explosive, +30 Stinkpot / Fire, +15 Smoke / Siege 12000 Grenade 17 Cannonballs Name (Amt Sold) Description Cost Skill Req. Chain Shot (25) Two iron balls connected by chain for tearing sails and masts 3 Cannon 1 + Chain Shot Skill Grape Shot (25) A canister of metal balls that fires in a spread. Deadly against crewmen and monsters, but short range 5 Cannon 2 + Grape Shot Skill Firebrand (25) A flame cannonball capable of setting fire to enemy ships. 12 Cannon 8 + Firebrand Skill Thunderbolt (25) A highly charged cannonball that causes a lightning bolt to strike where it lands. 15 Cannon 15 + Thunderbolt Skill Explosive (12) A mighty exploding cannonball. Highly volatile and extremely heavy 15 Cannon 17 + Explosive Skill Fury (25) An ethereal ghostly fireball. 20 Cannon 20 + Fury Skill Cannonball Barrels Name Description Cost Skill Req. Small Barrel Max. 125 each type/12 Explosive 500 Cannon 7 Medium Barrel Max. 150 each type/12 Explosive 2000 Cannon 12 Large Barrel Max. 175 each type/12 Explosive 8000 Cannon 17 Gunsmith Quests *Improved Tri-Barrel - Available when the pirate reaches Pistol Skill 15. *Grand Pistol - Available when the pirate reaches Pistol Skill 20. Category:Merchants Category:Pirates Online Characters